1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a turbofan of an air conditioning system to divide a shroud into a plurality of portions in order to reduce the generation of noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a turbofan is installed in an air conditioning system such as a refrigerator or an air conditioner to forcibly circulate air.
The turbofan of the air conditioning system includes a shroud having a ring shape, a hub to rotate about an axis thereof through a rotational shaft of a drive motor, and a plurality of blades spaced apart from one another by a predetermined clearance along a circumferential direction of the hub.
Air introduced through a bell mouth flows into the turbofan of the air conditioning system through an air inlet hole formed at the shroud. Subsequently, the air introduced into the turbofan of the air conditioning system flows in an axial direction of the hub, and then flows in the circumferential direction of the hub by rotation of the blades so as to be introduced into a heat exchanger.
During flow of air as described above, turbulent air may be inevitably generated at an upper portion of the shroud due to various factors, for example, a difference in lengths of the heat exchanger and each blade and a position of a discharge port of the heat exchanger.
A portion of the turbulent air generated at the upper portion of the shroud may be reintroduced into a space between the bell mouth and the shroud, thereby disturbing an air flow in the turbofan of the air conditioning system. As a result, noise may be generated.